


Endless

by MiraculousLover18



Category: multi - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I might add more tags later, M/M, Multi, Selectively Mute Character, Sign Language, identity crisis, just kind of a vent idea, literally just like a crossover, multi fandom, she has pet wolf and she is best girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousLover18/pseuds/MiraculousLover18
Summary: what's it like to be someone? to belong somewhere? to have a normal life? Unfortunately for her she doesn't. (basically a self indulgent multi-fandom vent fic. this sort of just popped in my head so i decided to just go with it)





	1. Chapter 1

It’s hard not knowing who you are. Or what you even are. At this point she didn’t even know herself. So many memories flashing at once. That feeling of endless falling each time. The forgotten memories when she left made it all the more heartbreaking. 

 

She longed for a permanent place, a home. Where she could be free with no worries, no pain, just a sense of belonging and warmth. Unfortunately that wasn’t what the Universe had in mind. No, no, no. She must travel to every dimension, planet, alternate reality to ever exist, before she could rest. The thought of the prize just waiting for her she thought could be the only thing to keep her going. Oh how she was wrong. 

 

At first she wanted to get it done as quickly as possible; sort it all out, then leave. But overtime she began to grow attached to them. She made bonds she never would’ve made in the first place. For awhile she was happy. She had everything she wanted. But that all went south. She can still feel the pain. She vowed to never let anyone get close for their own safety. She just couldn’t bring herself to. That’s why she stood across from her, both pairs of eyes reflecting hurt and pain.

 

“I’m sorry….but I just _can’t_ ….I’m sorry.

 

“No please,” the love of her life whispered back. 

 

It took all of her willpower not to break down apologizing over and over. So she turned away. And didn’t look back. It may hurt now but in the long run it would be ok….at least that’s what she told herself...


	2. Under the Tree

 

She brushed the tips of the soft tall grass on the way to the rendezvous point. Glancing  up at the large, shady oak tree. She plopped down and waited. A breeze blew by gently blowing her snow white hair. Eyes narrowing they locked onto their target. An old withered man slowing climbed up the slope and stood next to her. 

 

“I see.” he said after a moment of silence. “So you’ve done what is necessary.” She merely glanced at him with her icy blue cold eyes. He chuckled before coughing slightly.

 

“Never mind your personal feelings on the matter, what’s done is done.” He outstretched his hand, cleary demanding something 

 

She said nothing. Then slowly reaching into a hidden pocket of her hood, she produced a small leather bound notebook and tossed it to him. 

 

“You know what must done. It is for the greater good you know.”

 

She nodded mutely, not even sparing him a glance.

 

“You cannot fail us now….Griffith.” He said firmly before simply vanishing. 

 

She sighed before returning her gaze to the vast open field of green. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk where the name came from....

**Author's Note:**

> i might post a 2nd chapter soon i have no idea lol. tell me what u thought! kudos and comments are always appreciated! <3


End file.
